Here Among the Clouds
by organanation
Summary: Han has to check on the repairs to the Falcon and Leia decides not to wait up for him. Han comes back a few hours later and does not realize that he and Leia have wound up in the same bedroom...in the same bed...A hearty dose of Bespin fluff from our favorite space couple!


_AN: This one takes place in the Cloud City! I tend to lean towards 'they did it on the way to Bespin,' but I really like all the theories and the stories that go with them. In this particular one, they haven't spent the night together at all. Yet._

"Chewie and I are going to help with the repairs. We'll be back late. Will you be alright here?" Han murmured to Leia, gently rubbing her arm with his thumb.

"I'd be happy to see to the safety of Miss Leia," Lando offered, stepping forward, taking Leia's hand.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," she assured him. Han could see her blaster hidden under her snowsuit, which was folded on the counter in the kitchenette.

"Very well. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you find that you're in need of anything. Shall we go?" Lando dropped her hand and looked to Han.

"Yeah. Let's go." Lando turned to lead the way, his entourage following him to the door.

"I can take care of myself," Leia repeated.

"I know you can. Lock the door behind me. Have something to eat and try to get some sleep," he recommended, kissing her gently and hurrying to catch up to Lando.

"I'll take the first bedroom," Leia called after him. He waved a hand in acknowledgement. She shook her head and went to enjoy a hot shower with actual running water, some food that had never been dehydrated, and a big, fluffy bed.

00

Han got back sometime around 0100. There were a lot of repairs yet to be made, and Han had found it difficult to tear himself from his first love. But he knew there was a possibility Leia might be waiting up for him in their suite, and he was feeling exhaustion seep in. Chewie decided to stay with the ship.

The suite was dark when he got back, and there was nobody sleeping on the couch. He tried to squelch his disappointment and turned in.

 _What bedroom did Leia say to take? The first one?_ _Sounds fine._ He didn't even bother to turn the light on, just kicked his boots to the end of the bed, hung his jacket and shirt over the arm of the chair, and left his blaster handy on the bedside table. He was asleep almost immediately, unaware of the princess tucked in beside him. Sometime during the night, he subconsciously wrapped his arms around the woman shivering beside him. She curled into him, and his dreams were filled with images of her.

00

Leia was quite sure she was dreaming. She was in a soft bed in a brilliantly white room. She felt clean, cleaner than sonic 'freshers could make a person feel. Her stomach wasn't growling with hunger or aching from indigestion, something she was used to after being on old military rations for a few weeks. But the thing that clued her in most was the fact that she wasn't alone in that soft bed. A man's arm was thrown over her hip, his fingers splayed across her belly. Their feet were tangled near the end of the bed, and she could feel his warm breath in her hair. His chest was pressed up to her back. She couldn't help but give a contented smile as she snuggled into him. After all, it _was_ just a dream.

Suddenly, Leia realized it was no dream. She was in the Cloud City. She'd had a real shower and a real meal last night. And the man she was snuggled up against was probably Han Solo. She flew out of the bed, her suspicions confirmed. Her sudden movement roused the sleeping captain.

Her cheeks were burning as he acclimated himself. Had she just been _in bed_ with him? Half-naked? Had she just nestled into his chest? Had she just woken up in his arms? And had she _liked_ it? Those questions could be answered with a single word: yes. Yes, yes, yes, _yes_.

"Wattsamatter?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, looking at her. She was boiling mad, top half covered by a t-shirt and bottom half wrapped in the bedsheet. "Did you come to throw yourself at me, your worship? It's a little early, but I can probably manage," he added, winking at her. "You know, we could have been doing this the whole way here. Woulda made those three weeks go by a lot quicker." His voice was practically subterranean, and it was all Leia could do to stay standing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She yelled angrily.

"The meanin' of what?" Han asked and held up a hand. "If you want to have it out, that's fine, but can I at least get some kaf first?"

"How dare you?" She asked, launching a pillow at his head.

"And it also might be nice if you tell me what we're gonna argue about. Usually, I'm there to make you mad in the first place, but it's lookin' like we've gotten so good at arguing that I don't even need to be in the room to get your royal shorts in a knot. Then again, you don't seem to be wearin' any shorts," he teased, raking his eyes down her thin frame.

"How _dare_ you?!" She repeated.

"How dare I make _scandalous_ comments when you're standing, half-naked, in my room in the middle of the night?" He asked, wondering if Leia had finally gone around the bend like people had been anticipating.

" _Your_ room _?"_ _Stars,_ but this man could be thick.

"Well, I didn't figure you'd appreciate it if I called it _our_ room."

" _Our—_ Han Solo!" she fumed.

"You sure as hells weren't in here when I came in this morning."

"I can assure you I was _alone_ when I fell asleep in here last night, and I didn't move from this spot all night," she argued.

"Are you sure you didn't walk here in your sleep, your highnessness? Your subconscious didn't pull you out of bed out of sheer desire for me?" She looked ready to explode.

"My clothes are in that closet," she replied, pointing triumphantly.

"Hmm. Looks like we slept together, then, Your Worship." He looked smugly at her and Leia felt herself ascend to a new, higher level of hatred for this man.

"Han Solo, I _swear_ by the _stars_ …" she began, but he cut her off.

"You're the one who told me to take the first bedroom!" He hollered back with a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure his jacket and boots were where he'd left them and that _he_ hadn't been the one who'd somehow walked here in his sleep. _That_ would be rich. She'd _never_ let him live that down. (Or live in general. He'd be lucky to live at all, after this.)

"I said _I'll_ take the first bedroom!" _Good one, Solo._ _Just when she was starting to warm up,_ Han thought.

"It's my fault, Leia. I'm sorry," he apologized. She was surprised, both that he apologized and that he hadn't continued with his lewd jokes.

"No, it's… it's alright," she replied quietly, not knowing how to respond to Humble Han Solo. It was nearly 0700 hours, time for them to be up anyhow.

"I'll get in the 'fresher, and you can get dressed, and we'll meet in the lounge and try this whole waking up thing again," he suggested. She nodded and he pushed the covers back. He wasn't wearing a shirt. _Your problem with being snuggled up to_ that _was what, exactly?_ Her gaze must have lingered, because he smirked at her and made a show of stretching.

"See anything you like, sweetheart?" He teased, coming around and brushing a kiss over her lips before lumbering off to the refresher.

Leia sighed, changing quickly into her burgundy clothes. Truth be told, it was the best night sleep she'd had in a long time, not plagued by chills or interruptions or nightmares. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, no matter how much they fought, just being near him made her feel safe, and being in his arms gave her inexplicable peace. _Probably best not to get attached to that_ , she told herself. After all, he'd be leaving soon after they rendezvous the alliance, and it was unlikely he'd be able to come back to her, even if he wanted to.

Part of her told her to be glad that she'd spent at least _one_ night in his arms, even if it hadn't been a conscious decision or been preceded by a romantic interlude. Another part of her brain scolded her, reminding her that she could have had nearly three weeks' worth of nights in his arms, and three weeks of mornings to go with them. A third part was so scandalized it couldn't form coherent thought. _Don't be a prude,_ she muttered to that part. A fourth part was also incapable of any coherent thought other than _'that chest'…_ She didn't feel particularly compelled to quiet that part…

Leia pushed those thoughts from her mind. She had other things to focus on. She made some kaf and drank the first cup quickly. She was braiding her hair when he walked in, fully dressed.

He didn't say anything, just put his fingers on her hip and bent to give her a kiss that could have curled her toes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "I told you. You shoulda just got back in bed with me," he teased. She rolled her eyes, and he caught one more kiss before she escaped his embrace. Now, he was back to the Han she knew… and maybe even loved.

 _AN: I love your feedback, so PLEASE R &R! _


End file.
